Mox's Jackrabbit Week
by MoxChasmas
Summary: These are gonna be my story thingies for Jackrabbit week , I've never submitted anything publicly, so this would be a first.
1. Prompt 1: Fight

He'd have thought that after the battle with Pitch, everything would be alright between him and Bunny. That somehow, they could get over their past hurts. The arguing, the insults, and the pain they caused one another. In some sick way, Jack loved the way they fought. It always gave him a sort of acknowledgement that he was still there, could still feel, and could still have a passion about something; even if it _was_ about seeing how much devastation you could bring.

But, somewhere along in their little world of exchanging insults that stung like little thorns on a rose or burned like a hand on a hot stove, Jack had started to _feel_ something. His day didn't feel right without some sort of bantering with his furry frienemy, even if some of his insults kept him up at night. They had an unspoken bond of 'Hey, even though I think you're pretty fuckin' irritating, I've still got your back.'

His little twisted sense of fun with the Guardian of Hope eventually came crashing down. He'd pushed the rabbit too far, too close to Easter. Jack had come to visit him in the Warren, and froze over a few of Bunny's precious egg sentinels, along with making his Dye River about as frozen solid as the arctic itself. Thrown in with a few well-placed jabs at the rabbit's pride and you had a recipe for disaster. There was yelling, faces flushed red with intensity and snarling at one another. Bunny had thrown the first fist, which landed square on Jack's jaw. After the initial shock of actually being _hit_, his rage intensified and he'd started throwing punches right back.

It had ended with both of them bruised and angrier than ever before. But that was a long, long time ago. Oh how he missed that. He'd trade anything just to have one more fight, one more half-serious banter session at their meetings. He'd kill for it, even. He knew now what his feeling was towards the Guardian of Hope, far too late as it was.

As Jack sat on the mound of dirt, he thought of all the times they'd had. Hours passed, and Tooth had come to ask Jack if he was alright. They were all mourning, of course, but he'd been the worst. He'd refused to even talk for months after… _that_ happened. He slowly got up, brushed off his pants, and looked down at the gravestone. He smiled -if ever so small and bitter-, and spoke. "Yeah, Tooth. I'm alright. I'll see you at North's, just give me a bit."

With an understanding nod and a final glance at the grave, she fluttered off. Jack knelt and brushed his hand over the cold stone of his frienemy and spoke softly to it. "How… how _dare_ you leave me here, Bunny? You make me sit here and miss you like some… some sort of… ugh, I don't even know." His eyes watered, but he blinked it away. He frowned, and stood.

What he'd do, for just one more fight.


	2. Prompt 2: Dreams

**A/N: My stories for this will probably not be in the same universe as Fight, just so you know.**

Aster sighed in pleasure as he finally found a comfortable spot to lie down in his nest. It'd been a long day, and he just wanted nothing more than a peaceful sleep. He closed his eyes and waited to be whisked away into Sandy's domain. Aster had to admit, the little man came up with some amazing dreams.

Aster was sitting in the warren's grassy knoll, leaned up against a large boulder whilst he painted away at one of his googies. His ears, however, perked up and swiveled towards a sudden noise coming from somewhere else in the warren. Curious, he laid the egg down and hopped towards where his ears told him the sound came from. It sounded like someone was calling his name, but softly. He approached a large door, and looking around, he realized it was the door leading to his bedroom. _What the hell?_

Slowly, he pushed the door open and peered into the room. And there, lying in his nest was none other than Jack Frost. Wearing nothing but black panties and thigh-highs. Aster simply stared down at the boy, until noticing a few… extra details. Like how Frostbite had a tail and ears… a _fox_ tail and _fox_ ears. Both equally as white as the eternal teen's snowy hair. "Jacky, what the _hell_ is with ya? And why are ya dressed like that?!" Aster spoke quickly, while clamping a hand over his eyes. "What do you mean, Bunny? Don't you like it?" The boy purred. Aster put his paws down to peek at the boy, who was now walking closer to him with a coy smirk. Aster felt a cool hand on his chest, slowly caressing the tufts of fur there. "Don't you like _me_, Bunny?" Jack's other hand reached up behind his head and scratched at the base of his right ear. With deliberate slowness, the hand that was petting his chest now moved up to stroke the fur at his cheek. He swore his heart stopped when the teen started leaning towards him, eyes closed, and kissed him.

Aster jolted awake in his nest, panting. _What the?_ Since when did he dream about Jack, especially like _that_?

**Also an A/N: I feel kinda... meh about this one. Softy helped me come up with an idea but idk i just don't think it's too great s:**


End file.
